comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor (Earth-8998)
Thor '''is the prince of the world of Asgard, and is known to mortals as the God of Thunder. The son of the mighty Odin, Thor was banished to Midgard by his father when he treathened his homeworld duo to his arrogance, with the name of '''John Blake. Struggling to return to his old life, Thor met the scientist Jane Foster whom he felt in love with, and with her aid, as well as that of her mentor, Doctor Erik Selvig, Thor stopped a plot by his half brother Loki, the God of Mischief, to take over Asgard and bring a new rule over the Nine Worlds of Yggdrasil. Hailed as a hero by both Asgard and Earth, Thor quickly stablished himself as one of Earth's mightiest heroes, alongside the likes of Superman and Hulk. Alongside them, he would be a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities *'Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology': Biologically half-asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the asgardians and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the asgardians. **'Life-Force': also known as the God-Force. it is the godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjølnir. Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin, Darkseid, and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot. Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast. **'Godlike Strength': In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the asgardians. His feats include destroying an arch weighing over a million tons, crumbling Uru into dust, lifting the Midgard Serpent, who was large enough to coil around the Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip. Thor has proven capable of several acts of vast physical strength, including stalemating Superman in battle for an hour. He was able to break Silver Surfer's force field with a single blow, knocked out Aquaman with a single blow (despite Aquaman being fully hydrated during a rain storm), and has defeated the Bi-Beast, Red Hulk, and Mongul. He has also stalemated Wonder Woman and Hercules in various contests of strength during a play time on Olympus, and nearly rendered Bane unconscious after negating his Venom use. Thor's strength is so great that he was able to launch Harald Jaekelsson's body into orbit with a single uppercut. **'Invulnerability': Being a god whose heritage is both half-asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and subzero and lead and radiation poisoning. Thor can drink mead all day long and not become drunk. Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the asgardian Destroyer. Thor also once took a glancing hit by Doomsday that was capable of ravaging an entire planet, and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria. He has withstood a blast from Odin, and even survived blasts from Celestial. With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe. Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjølnir. Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle. **'Superhuman Speed': Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes. Thor was even able to strike down a moving Flash, though with great dificult (as he claimed Barry was the fastest opponent he ever faced). He can throw Mjølnir at several times the speed of light and also swing Mjølnir at several times the speed of light while his strength was reduced in half. In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe in just seconds. Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire and when he saw Hermes.) **'Superhuman Stamina': Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians, though not on the level of Superman and the Hulk. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. **'Superhuman Senses': Thor's superhuman sense's allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar system, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hear cries from the other side of the planet. **'Healing Factor': Thor is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him. But due to Thor’s unique physiology he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Thor has displayed the ability to regenerate his liver when it was vitrified, and was able to heal his two broken wrists in a matter of hours. This healing factor is said to be much stronger than that of the typical asgardian. With the use of Mjølnir, Thor can also regenerate his clothes. However, Thor cannot regenerate lost limbs. **'Longevity': It is a common misconception that Thor and the other asgardians are truly immortal. Thor and the other members of his race do age but at a rate so slow that to other fast aging beings such as humans they give the appearance of immortality. Thor has been stated to be thousands of years old which makes his life span incomparable to that of the human beings which he protects. When the asgardians consume the Golden Apples that are cultivated by the goddess Idunn, they are able to maintain themselves in their physical prime. **'Super Breath': Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. It is comprable to the the ability also disproved by kryptonians when exposed to a yellow sun, such as Superman and Supergirl. **'Flight': Thor has shown the ability to fly and levitate without his hammer. **'Self Sustenance': Thor is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. **'Transcend Dimensions': When he was trapped in the Tesseract, a part of the Anti-Life Equation, from the Collector, Thor determined the boundaries of the Tesseract and escaped. **'Energy Manipulation': Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjølnir too often. Mjølnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but the hammer is a mere tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without it. During Ragnarök, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjølnir, was barely able to hold his own against. He can always projects omni-directional blast. **'Lightning/Electrokinesis': Thor usually uses Mjølnir to channel his storm abilities. He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky with Mjølnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death. He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him. He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning. **'Rain': Thor can summon rain with the use of Mjølnir. Thor called down rain to bless that land where Kurse fell during Ragnarök. **'All-Tongue': When Thor speaks with the All-Tongue anyone who hears him will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. Equipment Trivia *Source: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Thor_Odinson_(Earth-616)#Power Category:Earth-8998 Category:Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Males of Earth-8998 Category:Heroes of Earth-8998 Category:Asgardians of Earth-8998 Category:Justice League Members (Earth-8998) Category:Gods of Earth-8998 Category:Asgard Royal Family (Earth-8998) Category:White Lantern Corps Members (Earth-8998)